La señora Winchester
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Dean sale a estirar las piernas y cuando vuelve...
1. Chapter 1

**Uno**

"Voy a matarte" y casi suena en serio.

"Tranquilo, hombre, no pasa nada"

En realidad, Dean se oye algo más que contento a través del teléfono. Tal vez demasiado contento para tranquilidad de Sam quien frunce el ceño al otro lado de la línea mientras hace las sábanas a un lado y pone los pies en el suelo por el costado de la cama. Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada según el reloj en la mesita de noche. No tiene humor para soportar la risita tonta de su hermano.

"Dean… ¿estás borracho?"

"Nop"

"¿Te detuvo la policía?"

"Nop"

Sam duda un momento sobre cuál debiera ser su siguiente pregunta y decide atacar de frente.

"Dean, no voy a enojarme. Dime, ¿sucedió algo?"

"Nada"

Han sido dos días de "nada" en los que Sam le ha llenado el buzón de voz con frases de preocupación en primer término y luego, al percatarse del cambio en el mensaje del buzón, lo que significaba que su hermano estaba vivo y sano con órdenes imperiosas, matizadas por un par de improperios de grueso calibre, instándolo a contestar de una vez el maldito fono móvil.

"¡Entonces, ¿por qué mierda no me devolvías el llamado?!"

"Lo estoy haciendo ahora"

Sam respira hondo, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

"Estaba preocupado."

"Sí, sí, lo sé y lo siento, Sammy. Fui un idiota. Pero mañana estoy de regreso, en serio."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Las Vegas."

"¿Qué?" se pone de pie como impelido por un resorte. "¡Dean, se suponía que sólo habías salido a estirar las piernas!"

"Y lo hice"

"¡Las Vegas está a casi un día de manejo!".

"¿Y?" se ríe bajito. "Fue un paseo largo".

Sam se masajea las sienes. Y está a punto de decirle que arrastre su trasero de regreso al motel cuando escucha el murmullo apagado de otra voz en diálogo con Dean que contesta algo ininteligible. Al parecer, su hermano está cubriendo el celular con una mano.

"¿Dean? ¿Con quién estás?" y de inmediato quiere abofetearse. Debió suponer que su hermano no habría tardado tanto en regresar si no existieran un par de piernas largas y tetas grandes de por medio.

"Te llamo más tarde, Sammy"

"¡No te atrevas a colg…!" pero sólo le contesta el sonido del teléfono fuera de línea. "Idiota".

Pero el supuesto día siguiente luego se convierte en el siguiente, y el siguiente en el siguiente, hasta completar una semana entera de aburrimiento e irritación para Sam, anclado como estaba en ese motel de mala muerte perdido en la carretera. Estuvo tentado de robarse un vehículo y desaparecer sólo para provocarle un ataque cardiaco a su irritante hermano. Bueno, tal vez no llegara a tanto porque el recuerdo de Nebraska aún está demasiado fresco en su memoria, con la electrocución y todo eso, pero sí inducirle un ataque de pánico al menos.

Así que Sam no puede sentirse menos que aliviado cuando despierta una mañana con el sonido inconfundible del Impala aparcando afuera de la habitación del motel. Pero cuando se asoma a la puerta, dispuesto a desahogar su frustración sobre su hermano, lo que ve lo detiene en seco. Dean se ha apeado del Chevy y se dirige raudo hacia la puerta del pasajero desde donde aparece una rubia platinada, enfundada en un breve vestido negro, y a la que besa descaradamente mientras la retiene contra su cuerpo por la cintura no bien la ha extraído por entero del vehículo.

Boquiabierto, cejas arqueadas, Sam ve aproximarse a la pareja casi a trompicones, riendo y besándose, agarrados el uno al otro como si les hubiesen ordenado no separarse nunca más, hasta llegar al pie de los escalones donde él les espera.

"¿Dean…?" Sam le habla en un tono que es casi una amenaza mortal para que deje las bromas pesadas a un lado. Inútil, en todo caso, porque su hermano no le está prestando atención. En cambio, sólo se ocupa de ponerle al frente a la mujer, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia para alinearla correctamente y decir con voz llena de orgullo:

"Duffy, éste es mi hermano pequeño, Sam"

La rubia mira a Sam de arriba a abajo con un dejo de sorpresa.

"Woah, pero ¡qué grande ha resultado ser el pequeño!" dice con una voz de tono susurrante y sensual y le tiende una mano, donde destacan unas largas uñas color violeta, mientras con la otra se baja el borde del vestido, demasiado corto y ajustado para permanecer en su lugar por mucho tiempo.

"Hola, Sam"

Sam le recibe el saludo en automático mientras mira a Dean esperando una respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta que llega enseguida.

"Sam", continúa Dean, "ella es Duffy,…" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atrae a la mujer hacia él por la cintura y ambos se miran directo a los ojos olvidándose de la presencia de Sam "…señora de Dean Winchester".

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos**

Si Sam hubiese sido caricatura, la mandíbula le hubiese acabado en el pecho, pero como sólo es un ser humano lo único que puede hacer es tratar de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones que parece haberse batido en retirada. Si es verdad, si lo que acaba de oír no es parte de un estúpido sueño mañanero, entonces Dean Winchester debe haber superado con creces su record en la lista de tonterías cometidas en su vida. Pero allí está él, como si nada, sosteniendo aún la cintura de… ¿Duffy? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

"Necesito ir al baño, amor", la voz de la rubia se hace oír como un gimoteo caprichoso de bebé.

"Por supuesto, cariño" Dean le echa una breve mirada a Sam haciéndole saber que, quiéralo o no, el cuarto tiene nuevo huésped y luego a la rubia de vuelta. "Entra y prepara la ducha mientras saco tus cosas del auto".

Ella sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior teñido con labial rojo furioso.

"Te esperaré para que me jabones la espalda". Y se separa de Dean con un movimiento cadencioso en dirección a la puerta dirigiéndole una breve mirada a Sam antes de entrar. No bien desaparece en el interior, Dean deja escapar un gruñido travieso y da la vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente al Impala. Sam va tras él.

"¿Es una broma?". Le sigue casi pegándose a su oído como para asegurarse de que sus palabras están entrando en su cerebro,…el de arriba.

"Amigo, ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer. Estábamos allí, frente a la capilla y de repente fue como ¿y por qué no? ¡Y ya! Ni siquiera dolió" Extrae las cosas de Duffy del asiento trasero, apenas una vieja mochila recubierta por parches con nombres de todos los Estados del país, y se la echa al hombro.

"¡La conoces… ¿cuánto?... ¿menos de una semana?! ¿Qué puedes saber de ella?" Dean cierra la puerta y camina de regreso al cuarto con Sam tras sus talones.

"Tiene 28 años, es su primer matrimonio, no tiene parientes cercanos, le gustan los gatos y canta".

"Dean…"

"Sam, esta mujer…" se detiene y aprieta los labios y gesticula con las manos supliendo con ello la ausencia de palabras adecuadas para decir lo que realmente desea decir. "Esta mujer… tiene magia en su garganta".

Sam levanta una ceja, escéptico.

"¿Me quieres decir que te casaste con ella porque te gusta como canta?"

Dean frunce el ceño, indignado.

"Pero, ¿cómo crees? ¿qué imagen tienes de mí? " por un momento Sam se siente casi culpable por el solo hecho de insinuarlo. "También besa fenomenal"

Sam bufa, se adelanta y abre la puerta mientras la sonrisa bribona de su hermano le juguetea en el rostro.

"No se puede hablar en serio contigo"

"Awwn, estás celoso. No te preocupes, Sammy, tu lugar en mi corazón está intacto. Un poco más apretadito, pero intacto"

No bien entran al cuarto, Sam ve la puerta del baño cerrada y el ruido de la ducha funcionando. Todavía no puede creerlo, aún está tratando de desenredar el asunto en su cabeza y ahora, ni siquiera va a tener agua caliente esa mañana. Se detiene de golpe casi provocando que Dean choque contra su espalda, se voltea y lo encara de nuevo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?"

Dean sonríe de medio lado.

"Se me ocurren un par de cosas que aún no le he hecho, pero creo que ese es un tema del que a ti no te agrada hablar"

Sam rueda los ojos.

"Dean…"

"Está, bien, está bien" Levanta los brazos en señal de paz "Un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ya veremos. Ella está conforme con eso".

Y entonces Sam comprende algo.

"¿¡Se lo dijiste?!"

"No le pareció mal"

"Pero… ¡se lo dijiste!"

"Es mi esposa, no le guardo secretos. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Qué soy vendedor viajero?".

Sam se lleva la mano al rostro y se frota el puente de la nariz.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto" Dean rebusca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca un papel malamente doblado que le tiende a Sam. Éste lo lee.

"¿Capilla del Rey del Rock?"

"Era mejor que la de ET. Aquí tenían esas pelucas con patillas grandes ¡y unas coristas con unas…!". Y hace ademán de sostener balones con las manos delante suyo.

"¡Sí, sí! Ya entendí".

Sam le devuelve el papel.

"Bien, es verdad. Entonces, responde: ¿qué pretendes? ¿arrastrarla con nosotros por medio país en busca de papá y el demonio?" y en ese momento, Sam cae en la cuenta que posee un argumento poderoso para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. "¿Qué crees que dirá papá cuando se entere?"

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"No me importa"

"Oh, Dean. No me vas a hacer creer eso".

"No espero que me creas"

Sam lanza un suspiro de cansancio.

"Entiendo que te hayas entusiasmado con ella, de verdad, pero ¿casarse? ¿por qué no simplemente…"

"Deannie…"

Ambos hombres voltean hacia el origen de la juguetona voz. Duffy está asomada en la puerta semiabierta del baño escondiendo tras ella su mojada desnudez.

"Mi espalda te echa de menos"

Inmediatamente Sam pasa al olvido y Dean se contorsiona de forma imposible para sacarse la chaqueta con una mano mientras camina raudo hacia el baño sin soltar la mochila de Duffy en la otra.

"¡Aquí va tu tigre, gatita!"

La puerta se cierra detrás suyo con descuido.

Sam aún permanece unos segundos parado en medio de la habitación con la frase sin terminar en su boca, sin atinar a nada, pero luego reacciona y rebusca entre sus cosas hasta encontrar el celular.

"¿Así es que ya no le importa la opinión de papá? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ha vivido bajo su sombra los veintisiete años que tiene!"

Teclea con fluidez un mensaje de texto en el celular.

"Y se supone que le crea que de un momento a otro ha decidido batirse con sus propias alas".

En el menú de contactos ubica el número que le interesa.

"Ya verá este estúpido idiota, se va a orinar en los pantalones cuando papá lo agarre de las pelotas y lo lleve de vuelta a Las Vegas, testarudo hijo de…" pero cuando va a apretar el botón de "send", escucha la risa fresca y, al parecer, feliz de Dean desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Mira el número del destinatario en la pantalla del móvil con la boca prieta y el dedo listo a oprimir el envío.

"Mierda"

Aprieta el "off".

No puede hacerle eso a su hermano.

Sam piensa que quizás es un hechizo. Con la vida que llevan no sería nada de raro. Lo extraño es que Dean, siendo el cazador que es, no se haya planteado la posibilidad. Durante todo el día, partiendo desde el desayuno y luego el viaje, hasta el momento en que se detienen en el siguiente motel, tres o cuatro pueblos más allá del que acaban de abandonar, no ha perdido de vista ninguno de los movimientos de la rubia en torno a su hermano. (Gracias a Dios, no se ha apropiado del lugar del copiloto y ha viajado muy a su agrado atrás, cuidando su maquillaje y escribiendo algo en un ajado block de notas.) A la primera oportunidad Sam le ha vaciado casi la mitad de la petaca de agua bendita en su café y no hubo ¡puf!, ni ¡paf!, ni nada. Así que, al menos, demonio no es. A pesar de eso, Sam no puede estar tranquilo. La situación es demasiado incómoda para tomarla con calma. Un paso a la vez, le había dicho Dean. Respira hondo. Un paso a la vez. Y veremos en qué resulta todo.

Y si piensa que esa noche tendrá un buen y merecido descanso se equivoca medio a medio. Dean y Duffy han decidido que deben celebrar con él, único pariente que tienen a mano, el compromiso marital recién adquirido. (¿De dónde sacan esos dos tanta energía?) Así es que esa noche en vez de enterrarse en la cama de su habitación single (la pareja tiene la suya justo al lado) Sam se ve arrastrado a uno de esos bares oscuros con música en vivo.

Dean y él se instalan en una de las mesas del fondo mientras la rubia, tras un par de largos y profundos besos de despedida, (¡por Dios! ¿cuál es la necesidad de despedirse cada vez que se separan?) se va a hablar con el encargado del local, lo cual no deja de llamar la atención de Sam. Preferiría no perderla de vista. Por si acaso. Aunque no ha tenido el tiempo necesario de realizar una búsqueda en regla, en su cabeza rondan un par de conjeturas con respecto a lo que pudiera estar afectando a su hermano. ¿Qué tal si es una sirena? Si bien ellos no se han topado con ninguna todavía en su vida de cazadores, sabe que es una posibilidad más que cierta. El problema es cómo hablarle del tema. Observa a su hermano un instante mientras éste toma un trago de su cerveza. Definitivamente está de buen humor. Bueno, ahí va.

"Dean, ella…"

"Duffy", le corrige Dean.

"…Duffy…", concede Sam

"Y es su verdadero nombre, ¿no es fenomenal? Duffy y Dean, Dean y Duffy. Casi parece una canción. "

Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ponerlo tan difícil?

"De acuerdo, sí, muy bonito, pero ella, …¿no has considerado que…?

"¡Shhh! Va a comenzar"

Y entonces Sam la ve subir al escenario con total aplomo, enfundada en el vestido rojo de gran escote que escondía bajo la chaqueta, e inclinarse hacia el guitarrista para darle alguna instrucción.

"Escúchala, Sammy".

Duffy se planta en el centro del pequeño escenario, micrófono en mano, a un costado del plato de las propinas que descansa en un piso alto, camino del bar. La silbatina de admiración masculina no se hace esperar, pero ella parece no darse cuenta del ruido que la rodea. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, espera unos segundos hasta que se hace algo de silencio y entonces, cuando comienza con la primera nota de "Syrup and Honey" en una voz rasposa y dulce a la vez, Sam sabe por qué Dean se casó con ella.

_No estés gastando todo tu dinero en jarabe y miel  
Porque yo soy lo suficientemente dulce.  
No estés usando cada minuto en hacer una vida  
Porque tenemos nuestro amor  
Escúchame, uno, dos, tres,  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
Gasta tu tiempo en mi_

No es la letra, no es la música, es sólo que ella es quien canta. La mujer es puro sentimiento ante el micrófono y su voz habla de caminos solitarios, de abandono y añoranza de una vida mejor. Y lo mismo parece opinar el resto de la concurrencia que guarda total silencio. Duffy se mueve con cadencia, perdida en la letra de la canción que es casi una súplica y que ella hace sonar como tal.

_No estés fuera toda la noche  
Dejándome totalmente sola  
Porque necesito tu amor  
No estés gastando cada día trabajando en Hawai  
Porque estoy esperándote_  
_Escúchame, uno, dos, tres,  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
Gasta tu tiempo en mi_

Sam mira de reojo a su hermano que tiene los ojos fijos en su señora como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido y sólo existiera Duffy y su voz. No puede imaginarse siquiera la clase de conexión que ha encontrado Dean en esa mujer. Entonces, se siente un idiota egoísta. Es un pedacito de vida propia para su hermano, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? En un segundo la idea de encantamientos y sirenas se ha marchado de su cabeza.

"Algún día será famosa".

Aún tiene los ojos fijos en ella cuando Dean lo dice. Como despertando de un trance, mira a Sam y le dedica su media sonrisa característica mientras levanta su vaso de cerveza invitándolo a brindar. "Y yo me haré rico vendiendo sus autógrafos" Sam se ríe de buena gana y bebe con su hermano a la salud de Duffy, toda la preocupación disipada en un momento.

Quince minutos después, la rubia ha terminado su actuación y el plato de propinas está lleno. Ella recoge el dinero y lo cuenta a la ligera para luego dedicarle un guiño coqueto a su marido. Dean levanta su vaso de cerveza en saludo y le sonríe. Es entonces que las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Sam apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasa. De pronto, la sonrisa ha desaparecido del rostro de su hermano y la ha reemplazado una mirada de furia en dirección al mesón donde el dueño del local le habla a Duffy demasiado cerca de su gran escote. Antes de poder procesar lo que sucede, Sam ve cómo Dean se pone de pie casi derribando la mesa y parte raudo hacia el mesón. En menos de 15 segundos, el bar es un caos, gritos e improperios por doquier. El dueño termina detrás de la barra incrustado en el espejo mientras que un par de gorilas del local quedan fuera de combate por la pelea sucia de Dean y la botella que Duffy hace añicos en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Cuando un tercero quiere atacar por la espalda a su hermano el cerebro de Sam decide que es hora de actuar y envía a sus casi dos metros de musculatura a la acción. Un par de minutos más tarde, los tres están corriendo hacia el Impala, las ropas hechas un asco, cortes, golpes y raspaduras en donde se quiera mirar. A lo lejos, se escucha la sirena policial.

De regreso al motel, Dean no dice nada, aferrado al volante con los nudillos agarrotados. Duffy también está muda en el asiento de atrás, los brazos cruzados, la mandíbula apretada y la vista perdida en la ventana. Sam los mira a uno y a otro y no se explica qué pasó. El aire está pesado allí dentro.

Cuando se apean y llegan ante las habitaciones del motel, Sam carraspea antes de atreverse a preguntar.

"¿Van a estar bien?"

"Vete a dormir, Sammy. Lo necesitas".

La voz no da lugar a negativas y así lo comprende Sam.

"Entonces,…" se vuelve hacia la rubia que luce como una niña enfurruñada, "buenas noches, Duffy" ella le responde con un pequeño asentimiento. "Dean…", pero su hermano ya está abriendo la puerta de la habitación que comparte con Duffy y entra sin esperar a su mujer. Ella lo sigue de inmediato y cierra de un portazo.

Sam entra a su propia habitación pero se queda al lado de la puerta, la llave aún en su mano, temeroso de lo que pueda suceder a continuación. Los gritos de su hermano y su mujer se escuchan claramente a través de las paredes del motel. "¡…ese vestido…!" "¡…mi trabajo!" "¡…le sonreíste!".

"Es asunto de pareja", se dice mientras camina hacia su cama donde piensa dejarse caer con lo puesto, "tienen que aprender a resolver sus conflictos". Hasta que el sonido de objetos arrojados contra la muralla reemplazan a los gritos y lo obligan a sentarse de un salto en la cama. En ese punto, Sam duda si debería ir a golpearles la puerta y detener así un asesinato… o dos, no está seguro. Y de pronto, todo se aquieta. Sam escucha con atención. Se oye sólo un llanto muy quedo y la voz profunda de su hermano en tono consolador. A Sam le vuelve el alma al cuerpo y sonríe. Al día siguiente aún tendrá familia. Cuando apoya la cabeza en la almohada tiene la esperanza de poder dormir en paz lo que resta de noche. Sin embargo, el sueño aún no ha llegado a él cuando los sonidos se reanudan con otro cariz.

"Oh, no".

Y sí, es lo que piensa. Pronto la habitación se llena de los ruidos propios del acto marital. Les golpea con fuerza la muralla para advertirles que han perdido toda privacidad, pero al parecer los gruñidos de su hermano y las risotadas histéricas de Duffy cubren por completo sus pobres golpes. Sam mira el reloj. Va a ser una larga noche. Y mientras se enfunda la cabeza y los oídos con la almohada, piensa que tal vez debería contarle a papá de todas maneras.

Y ahora ¿qué?...¿están cantando?

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres.  
**

No hay mucho de su vida que Duffy quiera contar. Poco de lo que no se avergüence. Y sin embargo, a él se lo cuenta todo, con el sabor amargo del alcohol en la lengua, aún a riesgo de perder lo que todavía no es suyo. Le cuenta todo, incluso su eterna debilidad por los gatos. Tal vez por eso él ha decidido ronronearle en la oreja cada vez que puede.

Fue en el Bar de Barry, a un par de horas de Las Vegas, donde esa noche trataba de ganarse unos dólares cantando viejos blues. Allí estaba, en medio de la audiencia, entre el humo de los cigarrillos que le daban un aspecto fantasmal. El bar estaba repleto pero ella sólo podía ver a aquel hombre de talante insolente y piernas arqueadas apoyado displicentemente contra la pared. Y aunque no distinguía del todo su rostro, sabía con certeza que sus ojos tampoco se habían apartado de ella desde el momento en que subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar.

Cuando se fueron juntos en su espléndido auto, (más que eso, su "nena") aún pensaba que sería sólo uno más de tantos.

Al segundo día, sin embargo, supo que no tendría voluntad suficiente para separarse de él si de ella dependiera. Y cuando él le cuenta lo suyo, ella le cree. No sabe por qué. Le basta sólo mirar dentro de sus grandes ojos verdes para creerle. Parece sorprendido cuando ella así se lo manifiesta. Entonces se lo cuenta de nuevo como si pensara que no le ha escuchado bien. Pero Duffy le ha entendido todo. ¿Cacería de fantasmas? Es un detalle. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

Pero, en realidad, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿…Q-qué?"

Dean deja escapar un suspiro impaciente mientras sus hombros caen con fastidio. ¿Es que se lo había dicho antes?.

"¿Recuerdas? En el hotel, entre la tercera y la cuarta vez, antes que los vecinos comenzaran a reclamar".

Ella luce perdida.

"Pero… pero… yo pensé que… no sabía que…"

Después que Dean le habló de lo que su hermano y él hacían, lo que Duffy esperaba encontrar era a un par de rebeldes actuando contra lo establecido, recorriendo las carreteras del país, descifrando misterios, todo muy romántico. No esto. No toda una ciencia de cómo cazar espíritus con un cofre de auto repleto de todo tipo de armas.

Dean la mira como si la conversación que sostienen fuese de lo más elemental y ella estuviese jugando a fingirse la despistada.

"Es lo que hacemos". Está claramente molesto ahora. O dolido, ¿hay diferencia? "Cazar cosas, salvar gente. Ese es nuestro trabajo". Dean se inclina hacia ella buscándole la mirada, los brazos extendidos enfatizando su esfuerzo por hacerle ver lo que para él es tan obvio. Lo ha lastimado y Duffy podría odiarse por eso. Le echa una mirada al cofre abierto del Impala y recorre con la vista los cientos de artilugios que se encuentran allí dentro.

"Oh, Dios".

Y no puede evitarlo, da la vuelta y entra de nuevo al cuarto dejando a los dos hombres sin saber qué esperar. Sam, incómodo, desvía la mirada de su hermano porque está seguro que lo que sus ojos le dirán, inevitablemente, será un "te lo dije". Dean, por su parte, se da a sí mismo un minuto antes de decidirse a partir tras su mujer. Por una vez, Dean Winchester no sabe qué hacer.

Duffy se instala frente a la ventana y observa los vehículos que atraviesan por la carretera. Necesita pensar, digerir lo que acaba de escuchar, encajar las piezas en su lugar.

El asunto es: ¿ella puede con todo esto? Y si no puede, ¿Dean la querrá todavía a su lado?. En caso que no ser así, aún le queda el primer plan, ese que habla de ser descubierta por un buen agente, de grabar todas esas canciones que escribe en el block de notas y ser famosa y ganar dinerales y olvidarse de todas las penurias que ha sufrido hasta ese momento. Pero en el trecho hasta ese entonces sólo habría noches vacías, peligrosos viajes de aventón, y soledad interminable. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo puede un hombre grabarse tanto en la piel y, más profundo aún, en el alma?. Debería tomar nota de eso. Podría llegar a ser un buen verso. Rápidamente lo escribe en su block. Sobre una silla está su mochila, siempre lista para la mudanza, tentándola con el camino fácil de la huida. Siempre ha sido una opción. Tal vez hoy lo sea también. Pero la pura y simple verdad es que no quiere abandonar. No después de haber conocido ese lugar cálido y apasionado llamado Dean Winchester. El asunto es, una vez más, ¿ella puede con todo esto?

Cuando Dean entra en el cuarto, y se instala en silencio a su lado frente a la ventana, el corazón se le acelera hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que se mueve bajo su camiseta (que, de paso, es de color rosa y con una gran boca plateada justo al centro bajo la cual reza "kiss me"). Y aunque es incapaz de voltearse a verlo directamente, observa por el rabillo del ojo que la expresión de su rostro es severa. Tal vez ha decidido que todo ha sido un error y que ella no es la clase de mujer que necesita un cazador. Tiembla ante la posibilidad.

Pero eso no es lo que bulle en la mente de Dean precisamente. Muy por el contrario, está buscando las palabras para retenerla a su lado, para que, a pesar de lo que acaba de ver, (que a cualquier otra le hubiera hecho pensar que se ha casado con un desquiciado asesino serial) aún desee ser su compañera y compartir su mundo. Y en el intertanto, el silencio se ha alojado incómodamente entre ellos dos. Hasta que al fin, con un leve carraspeo que antecede sus palabras, Dean se decide a hablar.

"Quiero que esto resulte, en serio". Mantiene la vista en la carretera frente al motel. "No pretendo hacerme el héroe ante ti, porque no lo soy" se sonríe sin alegría. "No como papá, al menos. Pero lo que hago, es importante. Lo es para mí. Es decir…Quisiera que comprendieras… (mierda, las palabras nunca han sido lo suyo cuando se trata de abrir el corazón) Lo que quiero decir es que saber que puedo evitarle a otras familias pasar por lo que papá, Sam y yo hemos atravesado… bueno, vale la pena la existencia que llevo. Incluso, puede que la disfrute, aunque decirlo suena completamente demente". Toma aire y continúa. "Duffy, no puedo retenerte a mi lado, con esta vida que ves, si no lo deseas". Hace el ejercicio de aclararse la garganta antes de proseguir. "Pero si de algo sirve, … no quiero que te vayas" y sus palabras son para Duffy como un bálsamo tibio que baja hasta su corazón y lo reanima. (Vaya, otro verso que vale la pena) Necesita creer fervientemente, y ahora sabe que Dean también, que el deseo de permanecer juntos es suficiente para superar cualquier obstáculo que se les presente. Comenzando por este pequeño impasse.

"Entonces…", le dice sin mirarlo aún. "…Salvas personas"

Dean asiente con un mohín, la vista perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana.

"¿Cómo los bomberos?"

Dean arquea una ceja y se vuelve hacia ella.

"Algo así… pero más cool".

Ella lo mira un instante y asiente lentamente en un gesto aprobatorio.

"Eso es…lindo", y deja que aflore una sonrisa en su boca. "Así que…", le lanza una mirada de lo más sugestiva. "¿Me enseñarás a apagar los incendios?"

Y Dean la acompaña en su sonrisa.

"Puedes apostar a que sí".

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro**

Escondidos del mundo en un sitio baldío y aislado a un lado de la carretera, él le da clases de tiro, instruyéndola sobre el método correcto de sostener el arma mientras se pega a su espalda y le devora la boca descaradamente entre tiro y tiro.

Por supuesto que de esa manera les es imposible terminar la lección de otro modo que no sea en el asiento de atrás del Impala celebrando la marca de 4 entre 10 que ha conseguido Duffy. No está mal para ser su primera clase y tener un pulpo descontrolado distrayéndola constantemente.

A media tarde deciden que ha sido suficiente y es hora de regresar a la civilización. Y mientras se ponen en camino, Dean no puede dejar de sorprenderse de lo rápido que ha cambiado su vida en las últimas semanas, tiempo en el que se ha encontrado a sí mismo haciendo cosas que jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer antes de Duffy. Cosas como alejarse toda una semana del lado de Sammy, bailar lentos abrazado a su mujer en medio de la pista de baile de un casino en Las Vegas mientras ella le canta al oído, o dar el sí ante un juez de paz que se viste de Elvis. Ahora casi no se reconoce cuando se escucha ofrecerle el asiento del conductor a Duffy cuando ella manifiesta, con cierta decepción, no haber conducido jamás una joya como el Impala.

"¿Quieres probar?"

Al segundo siguiente se ha arrepentido, pero ya está hecho. Duffy le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de júbilo casi infantil.

"¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?".

Antes de que Dean pueda contestar a eso, la rubia ya está instalada tras el volante acariciando su curvatura con devoción. Así es que lo único que le queda es darle las indicaciones pertinentes no sin cierta contracción de sus entrañas cuando le ve accionar los cambios con poca pericia. Lo que acaba de hacer está muy cercano a la herejía, qué duda cabe, pero la felicidad en el rostro de su segunda nena, su gatita, al sacar el vehículo a la carretera, lo vale. Y Duffy grita mientras el motor ruge y el viento que entra por las ventanas completamente abiertas le alborota el cabello. Dean la observa con deleite, olvidada toda aprehensión respecto a sus dotes de conducción. Un día perfecto.

Bueno, casi.

Porque cuando Duffy, orgullosamente satisfecha de su desempeño como conductora, apaga el motor en el estacionamiento del motel y se vuelve hacia su marido, lo encuentra muy concentrado en el exterior de su ventanilla. No le es difícil comprender qué es lo que ha captado su atención. La tendera del minimarket ubicado justo al frente, una trigueña de piernas que le nacen en la garganta, hace el recambio de precios en la sección de comida rápida enfundada en unos minúsculos pantaloncillos negros que son los que parecen haber capturado la mirada de Dean. Cuando la mujer le sonríe y él, coqueto, le responde, Duffy siente que le hierve la sangre en las venas.

"¡Hey!"

Pero el muy descarado ni siquiera hace el amago de disimular su encantamiento mientras le contesta con un "¿Mh?".

"¿Hallaste algo interesante?"

"Hay una oferta de "taquitos" y cerveza". Sólo entonces se vuelve hacia su mujer. "¿Te apetece?"

"No"

La expresión de Duffy debería bastarle para hacerle entender que no debe tentar a su suerte. Pero Dean es Dean.

"Bueno, quizás más tarde". Y vuelve a sonreírle a la trigueña. Duffy le descarga un golpe de puño en el brazo.

"¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Eres un…!" Pero Duffy está tan enfadada que las palabras se ahogan entre sus dientes apretados. Sale del Impala dando un portazo que a Dean le duele hasta los tuétanos.

"Gatita, espera…" y va tras ella no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la trigueña que observa con curiosidad lo que ocurre entre ellos. Pero es inútil porque Duffy ha entrado en la habitación que comparten y le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. Dean deja escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de sacar el cortaplumas e inclinarse sobre la cerradura. Por algo lleva años en el negocio.

Ok. Sam está oficialmente molesto. Pasó mucho tiempo y tuvo que superar muchas pruebas de confianza antes de que su hermano se dignara pasarle las llaves del Impala siquiera para llevarlo a cargar combustible. Y ahora resulta que lo primero que ve al asomarse por la ventana del motel es a su queridísima recién estrenada cuñada maniobrando el vehículo en el estacionamiento. Si eso no es injusticia, no se le ocurre qué más podría serlo. Quizás el que invadan su habitación teniendo la propia al otro extremo del motel (como él mismo ha exigido tras las primeras noches de insomnio forzado) para prolongar sus discusiones conyugales y ponerlo a él como árbitro, exigiéndole ella su imparcialidad y él su lealtad. No tiene idea de qué ha pasado en esa media hora desde que llegaron de quién sabe dónde. Tampoco las explicaciones y argumentos que dan ellos al unísono aclaran mucho la situación. Finalmente, los ha mandado a ambos a la porra y los ha puesto a trabajar en el caso que tienen por delante con tareas bien definidas.

Y ahora allí están ellos, en silencio, sentados a la mesa, Sam en medio de los dos, echándose miradas de tanto en tanto como si no supieran qué decirse para arreglar las cosas. Por lo poco que ha entendido, pareciera ser que Dean aún piensa que está soltero y Duffy no se lo ha tolerado. A veces su hermano puede comportarse como un verdadero neanderthal. Pero tampoco puede culparlo completamente a él. Más de quince años de hábitos sexuales promiscuos no cambian en dos semanas. ¿Acaso ella no sabía con la clase de hombre con el que se estaba casando cuando lo hizo?. No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién puede saberlo en un par de días? Por otro lado, Sam conocía, como buen estudiante de leyes, los requisitos que la ley exige para obtener una licencia de matrimonio en cualquier Estado. Uno de ellos dice claramente: "Ambos cónyuges deben tener la capacidad mental para celebrar el matrimonio". Mirando a su hermano y su cuñada, Sam ha comenzado a cuestionarse la efectividad de todo el sistema.

Casi al terminar la tarde, Dean abandona su tarea en el diario de papá declarando que no hay nada verdaderamente explicativo en él sobre la creatura. Tal parece que tendrán que ir tras ella a ojos cerrados porque tampoco Sam ha encontrado gran cosa en la web, sólo leyendas que difieren tanto una de la otra que no se les puede tomar en serio. Duffy se ocupa en señalar sobre el mapa, con sumo cuidado y un plumón rojo, el radio de acción de la criatura según las indicaciones que Sam le ha escrito en un papel. Quizás es el dato más útil del que disponen. Sam observa cómo Dean se pone de pie y le echa un vistazo a la habitación en busca de algo en qué ocuparse hasta que sus ojos tropiezan con el bolso de las armas.

"Las limpié está mañana mientras estabas fuera", le advierte de inmediato y su hermano le dedica una mirada de reproche como si se hubiese metido con sus juguetes. Sam se encoge de hombros. "Oye, estaba aburrido".

Dean deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y empieza a pasearse por el cuarto como suele hacerlo cuando está hastiado. En ese momento es que se distrae mirando por la ventana. Afuera ya es de noche y a través del ventanal del minimarket se puede ver a la señorita piernas largas atendiendo en el mesón. De pronto, se le ocurre que tiene hambre.

"Traeré la cena", dice y tras tomar su chaqueta, desaparece tras la puerta.

El silencio se adueña del cuarto. Sam se pregunta por qué. Mira a su lado donde Duffy ni siquiera ha levantado la vista del mapa. Parece tranquila. Pero… oh, oh. El plumón no se mueve. La ausencia de su raspe contra el papel es lo que ha silenciado la habitación. Pronto, una gran macha roja se expande en el punto donde se ha detenido el extremo del plumón. La rubia tampoco se mueve, ni siquiera pestañea.

"¿Duffy…?". La mujer se vuelve hacia él, pero Sam sabe inmediatamente que en realidad no lo está mirando a él sino que se ha ido tras los pasos de su marido aún cuando su cuerpo físico permanece allí.

De pronto, Duffy se pone de pie intempestivamente y va hacia la puerta recogiendo en el camino su chaqueta, esa que lleva una rosa bordada en lentejuelas en la espalda.

"¡Duffy…!" intenta Sam pero es como tratar de evitar el apocalipsis. La rubia ya se ha ido.

Dean está reclinado en el mesón, todo sonrisas, cuando ella cruza la puerta. No se voltea a verla, sin embargo parece tener una especie de sentido arácnido que le advierte de su presencia, y en la medida que ella se le acerca, se incorpora lentamente y, tras aclarar su garganta con un carraspeo, su tono de voz pasa de coqueto a impersonal para iniciar el pedido. Duffy se planta a su lado sin perder detalle de lo que sucede entre su marido y la tendera. No se le pasa por alto el par de botones de más que, casualmente, tiene abiertos la blusa de la trigueña y la manera en que la muy descarada se inclina para dejar frente a Dean el paquete con los tacos que ha pedido y el pack de cervezas. ¡Como si ella no conociera ese y cientos de otros trucos baratos para captar la atención de un hombre!. La presencia de la rubia, sin embargo, no evita que la tendera le eche una mirada completamente depredadora a su marido cuando Dean paga y ella le entrega su cambio. En un momento el cuerpo de Dean amenaza con independizarse y responder por sí solo, incluso se asoma un poco de su famosa media sonrisa conquistadora. Pero de reojo puede ver a su mujer plantada al lado suyo, dispuesta a descuartizar a la zorra que tiene adelante sin ningún miramiento. Así que para evitar una escena del crimen que parece inminente (no quiere, luego, tener que cazar el espíritu vengativo de una trigueña de piernas largas) hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano de permanecer neutral ante la extrema cordialidad de la señorita.

Cruzando la calle de regreso al motel Duffy no dice una palabra. Tampoco le aparta los ojos de encima mientras camina un paso atrás de Dean. Él, aunque siente el peso de su mirada en la zona posterior de su cuello, trata de mantener toda compostura, los taquitos en una mano, las cervezas en la otra.

"¿Qué fue eso?", le lanza ella finalmente justo antes de alcanzar la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue qué?" se hace tontamente el desentendido.

"Sabes muy bien de qué hablo"

Dean se detiene y se voltea para mirarla a los ojos un instante.

"¿Me estás celando?" la furiosa mirada de su mujer le da la respuesta. "Oh, vamos, Duffy" y se pone las cervezas bajo el brazo para alcanzar el picaporte. "No quiero discutir contigo".

Sam rueda los ojos al verlos entrar, Duffy con los puños apretados y Dean dejando caer sin miramientos la comida sobre la mesa.

"¡Pues, tendrás que hacerlo de todas maneras!"

"Duffy…"

"¿Es necesario que le flirtees a cada mujer que te encuentras en el camino?"

"¡Soy hombre! ¡Maldición! ¡Y no soy ciego! me gusta mirar ¿qué tiene de malo? Deberías alegrarte." Señala el escote en v de la playera que Duffy lleva puesta. "Sería un problema serio de no ser así, ¿no lo crees?"

Duffy lo contempla un instante directo a los ojos.

"Pues, entonces mira donde corresponde" y se baja el escote con ambas manos hasta no dejar nada a la imaginación. "¿Acaso tienes necesidad de buscar en otro lado?". Y en efecto, Dean ya no mira hacia ningún otro lado que no sea hacia aquellas dos blancas y grandes redondeces. Sam brinca en sorpresa, completamente abochornado. Con el notebook bajo el brazo se escabulle fuera del cuarto para darse cuenta, una vez afuera, que no tiene idea del número de la habitación de Dean y Duffy, así es que no puede refugiarse allí y continuar el trabajo de investigación mientras dura la discusión. Sin embargo, no hay gritos. Y si no hay gritos entonces es que pronto se viene la reconciliación. Deja caer sus hombros en un gesto de rendición. No hay caso de volver a entrar. No le ha llevado mucho conocer la manera de reconciliarse de la pareja. Se pregunta qué tan incómodo será pasar la noche en el Impala.

Duffy se queda plantada allí en medio de la habitación, esperando a que su hombre se le abalance encima, pero Dean no hace nada.

"Vamos, ¿qué pasa?", lo arenga ella.

"Gatita…"

La rubia frunce el ceño.

"¿Es que ya no soy de tu gusto?"

Dean levanta su mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos de la rubia, ignorando deliberadamente el espectáculo que ella le ofrece.

"Duffy,…no te quiero por tus tetas. Es decir…", se corrige de inmediato. " No SÓLO por tus tetas. Si fuera por eso, habría elegido a cualquiera para casarme". Lo piensa un poco mejor mientras Duffy, extrañada de sus palabras, comienza a cubrirse. "Creo que ni siquiera hubiera considerado hacerlo".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Mh?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué quisiste casarte conmigo?"

"Porque ninguna tiene lo que tú tienes".

Duffy se mira de arriba a abajo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"No lo sé, pero no lo tienen".

Y allí estaba otra vez ese calor reconfortante sobre su corazón. Si en verdad fuera una gatita ya se habría hecho un ovillo ahí mismo.

"No lo puedo ver con estos ojos" se los señala con dos dedos, "pero sé que está allí", apunta hacia Duffy mientras se le acerca. "Y hace que se sienta bien aquí", se toca el pecho justo sobre su corazón.

Y Duffy sonríe mientras baja la cabeza, nerviosa como una colegiala. Nunca le han dicho cosas más bonitas y sin sentido que esas.

"Ok, se me pasa la mano, soy un idiota." Dean le levanta la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo. "Sólo…necesito tiempo. Y también que me des espacio y que confíes en mí".

Y tal como la primera noche mientras él le contaba su vida, ella mira hacia lo profundo de sus ojos verdes y le cree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despierta a medianoche, las sábanas hechas un lío entre las piernas de Dean y las suyas, producto de la reconciliación.

Ha sido un sueño, una pesadilla más bien. Corría por el bosque en medio de una niebla espesa, sin embargo era como avanzar en lo profundo del mar. Buscaba a Dean y voceaba su nombre. "Aquí, gatita" le respondía su voz en un murmullo ronco camino adelante, pero ella no lograba alcanzarlo. "Aquí" y ya no era el mismo lugar y tampoco estaba allí. Se había despertado con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Por un momento, la angustia trasciende el sueño hasta que reconoce bajo su mano la piel desnuda de Dean que duerme a su lado, amarrado a ella en un abrazo.

Las cicatrices que encuentra bajo su palma le recuerdan de golpe en qué se ha involucrado, cuál es su vida ahora y lo que será en adelante. Por un momento el pánico la invade, tan sólo un segundo porque al instante siguiente él está allí y su sola presencia le procura la calma que necesita.

Está bien, todo está bien.

Sigue el relieve de las cicatrices con sus dedos a través del estómago y el torso, como si pudiera encontrar la historia del hombre que ama en ellas. Dean se remueve al contacto y se acomoda medio dormido en el abrazo. Entreabre los ojos para espiar lo que ella le hace. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, él le sonríe y ella le corresponde. Sólo un sueño, se dice Duffy, sólo un sueño. Y vuelve a dormir, su mano sobre las cicatrices de Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un hecho que no la llevarán en esta cacería. Ni siquiera se ha planteado como una posibilidad entre los hermanos.

Llegada la noche, Sam despliega sobre la mesa el mapa para afinar los últimos detalles.

"Por el diagrama del radio de acción, la creatura no ha traspasado estos puntos: por el Este en Murphy Rocks, el Norte Bitter Flow, por el Sur…"

Y allí está la mancha roja del plumón de Duffy que apenas permite ver lo que hay debajo. Sam no puede evitar echarle una mirada acusatoria a la rubia.

"Lo siento", le dice ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No seas odioso, Sammy.", le reprocha Dean inclinado junto a él sobre el mapa. "Continúa, que se hace tarde".

Sam vuelve su atención nuevamente hacia el papel desplegado en la mesa y señala un par de puntos.

"Creo que tendremos más suerte si nos quedamos dentro de este sector. Allí es donde se han encontrado la mayor parte de los restos".

"Muy bien", Dean se incorpora y se frota las manos ansiosamente. "Vamos allá".

Ahí es cuando comienza la angustia de Duffy. Tiene el estómago en la garganta mientras ve a Dean colocarse la chaqueta negra y coger el bolso con las armas. Un gran beso de despedida, con protestas de parte de Sam por el tiempo que le lleva terminarlo, y Dean deja a su mujer en la puerta del cuarto del motel. Pero en la medida que su marido se aleja de ella y se acerca al Impala, con la puerta del conductor abierta esperando por él, Duffy siente que le falta el aire. De pronto, las imágenes y sensaciones de la pesadilla de la noche anterior saltan a su memoria lanzando descargas a sus terminales nerviosas.

"¡Dean!" y el grito se asoma tan agudo y angustioso, que Dean se voltea de inmediato. La expresión en el rostro de su mujer lo obliga a volver sobre sus pasos con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Y ella no sabe qué responderle. ¿Qué tan loco suena "tengo miedo de no volver a verte"?. Le toma el rostro con ambas manos y lo mira como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria eternamente.

"Cuídate, por favor"

Dean, ladea la cabeza, divertido.

"Por supuesto. Tranquila"

Y cuando está llegando de nuevo al Impala.

"¡Dean!"

Dean se detiene y se vuelve medio alzando los brazos.

"Y ahora qué"

"Quiero ir contigo"

"¿Qué? ¡Demonios! ¡No!"

"¡Juro que no podrán quejarse de mí! ¡Haré lo que ustedes me digan!"

"Cariño, no podrías darle a un elefante aunque lo tuvieses sentado al frente tuyo. Simplemente: NO" reinicia su camino hacia el Impala pero Duffy corre a interceptarlo y se le pone al frente.

"Me quedaré en el auto, lo prometo. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Sólo… sólo llévame contigo".

Dean frunce el ceño. No entiende lo que le pasa a su mujer, sin embargo, intuye que no debe tomarlo a la ligera. Sam, que ha estado observando todo desde la puerta del copiloto adivina que está flaqueando.

"Dean, ni lo pienses"

Pero su comentario sólo parece provocar el efecto contrario en su hermano .

"Quizás no sea tan mala idea".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dejan en el auto con una linterna, un arma y el encargo de permanecer adentro pase lo que pase.

"Mantén los ojos abiertos", le ordena Dean frente a la ventanilla. La observa un instante tan detenidamente que Duffy teme que se haya arrepentido de su decisión de permitirle acompañarlos. "Aguarda".

La rubia lo ve dirigirse a la parte trasera del vehículo y desaparecer tras la cubierta del cofre abierto. Al poco rato regresa con un par de walkie talkies. Le entrega uno y lo prueba.

"Cualquier cosa, escúchame bien, CUALQUIER COSA que parezca fuera de lugar y me llamas. ¿Entendido?"

Duffy asiente, sumisa. Dean le da el último beso (el tercero desde que salieron del motel) y se interna junto a Sam en la foresta.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, la rubia permanece alerta, linterna en mano, escuchando el siseo del walkie talkie encendido. A ratos le parece ver movimiento de ramas y arbustos que le provocan escalofríos en la espalda y que terminan en nada. Es fácil engañarse cuando se está en tensión. Dos veces la llama Dean para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien. La voz suena lejana en el aparato y le hace recordar nuevamente el sueño de la noche anterior. Aunque no debería preocuparse tanto, se tranquiliza ella misma, porque jamás ha tenido un sueño premonitorio en su vida y no va a comenzar a tenerlos a estas alturas.

Y entonces se escuchan los disparos. Son varios y el eco se esparce en el silencio de la noche y en la soledad del lugar. Les sigue un aullido agudo cuya procedencia se diluye en la distancia. Luego, silencio. Temblando, Duffy toma el walkie-talkie y lo hace funcionar.

"Dean, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien?" Sólo le responde el murmullo de la estática. "¿Dean?" No hay respuesta. Entonces sale a toda prisa del vehículo, linterna en mano, alumbrando todo a su alrededor.

"¡Deeeean!".

Pero no hay respuesta. Apenas puede controlar su respiración, debe estar hiperventilando. Hay ruido de ramas, de arbustos frente a ella, detrás de ella, en todo lugar.

"!Deeeeeeeeeeean…!"

"Aquí estoy, gatita" la voz proviene desde atrás y le pertenece a su marido que avanza tranquilamente desde la arboleda con la escopeta en la mano, cubierto de mugre y con un par de zarpazos en la frente. Tras él aparece Sam portando una estaca sangrante y un gran rasgón en la manga de su chaqueta. Duffy, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanza a los brazos de Dean.

"Gatita, ¿qué pasa?"

"Pensé… pensé que…" y no puede seguir, sólo se abraza a él y respira su olor a tierra, sudor y sangre.

"Tranquila. El bicho ese se comió mi receptor", le explica mientras le devuelve el abrazo con firmeza. Duffy tiembla contra su cuerpo. "Tranquila".

Sam, tras observarlos pacientemente unos momentos, pasa delante de ellos en dirección al baúl del Impala en busca de una pala. Esta noche, el trabajo duro le toca a él.

Cuando Dean siente al fin que su mujer ha recuperado algo de tranquilidad, aliviana el abrazo y le busca la mirada.

"¿Mejor?" La rubia asiente aunque no hace el mínimo intento de soltar la chaqueta de su marido. "Entonces, te daré tu primera lección práctica: cuando piensas que tu compañero está en peligro…", le levanta la mano que aún sostiene la linterna y la pone a la altura de sus ojos, "…agarras el arma junto con la linterna. A menos, claro, que esperes matar a golpes de linterna al monstruo de turno". Duffy se ríe, avergonzada, al darse cuenta que su marido tiene toda la razón. "Y ahora, hay que quemar esa cosa". Deshace el abrazo para internarse en el bosque con una lona de plástico en la mano que ha sacado del Impala mientras Sam avanza con su excavación.

Al rato, la zanja está lista y Dean arrastra con esfuerzo la lona desde el bosque con un bulto grande dentro. A su paso va quedando una estela de algo grasiento mezclado con sangre.

"¿Por qué… por qué hay que quemarlo?", le pregunta la rubia a Sam que ya tiene el bidón de combustible en la mano.

"Si lo dejamos a la intemperie y algún animal decide tomarlo como su cena, se reproducirá desde las entrañas de quien lo coma"

Dean hace rodar lo que a ojos de Duffy parece un montón de carne informe desde la lona hacia la zanja. Luego, Sam se acerca a la orilla y vacía el contenido del bidón sobre el bulto. Dean saca enseguida de su bolsillo una caja de cerillos que le ofrece a Duffy.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores? Podríamos tomarlo como una especie de bautizo".

Aunque no está muy segura de que sea una buena idea, la rubia acepta los cerillos y se acerca a la zanja. La creatura está al fondo, un amasijo de órganos de los cuales emergen dos pares de extremidades terminadas en garras. Parece un animal inacabado. A Duffy la visión le revuelve el estómago pero se contiene. A duras penas abre la caja y extrae un cerillo. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de arrancarle la chispa, sube hasta ella el olor pestilente de la cosa muerta. Siente cómo el color abandona sus mejillas.

"¿Duffy?" es Sam quien la observa con toda atención.

La rubia quiere decirle que está bien, que puede hacerlo, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil es encender un cerillo? Pero en vez de eso, en un rápido movimiento, se dobla por la cintura y vacía el estómago junto a la zanja.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco**

Fue en un bar de mala muerte a dos horas de Las Vegas (adonde se dirigía arrastrado por el impulsivo deseo de jugar en los tragamonedas más famosos del mundo). Ben's, Barry's, Byron's, o algo así, no lo recuerda bien ahora. Allí la conoció. Estaba en el escenario, que no era otra cosa que una simple tarima de madera, hipnotizando al auditorio con el sonido a la vez rasposo y tierno de su voz. Él se mimetizó con la concurrencia, oculto por el humo del cigarrillo que llenaba el local. Después de beber la cerveza que lo había llevado hasta allí, apoyado contra una de las paredes, y sin tener muy claro por qué, la escuchó hasta el final. Ella no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que la última nota de la última canción se agotó. Presentarse, charlar y comenzar el cortejo fue lo siguiente.

"Voy a Las Vegas"

Ella le sonrió.

"¿Me llevas?"

Y él la llevó.

Acabaron en una habitación con jacuzzi y sábanas de seda de un hotel cinco estrellas en la ciudad del pecado, tras haber ganado una considerable cantidad de dinero en los tragamonedas, la ruleta y el poker, en ese orden.

Podría haber terminado allí. Podría haberse marchado, como tantas otras veces. Echar el polvo y desaparecer en medio de la noche sin recordar siquiera el nombre de quien había compartido con él la cama. Pero no sucedió de esa manera. Aún estaba al lado de la rubia en la mañana. Y a la mañana siguiente también.

A ella le gustan los gatos. Y se llama Duffy. En serio. Tiene una historia que le cuenta con la vista perdida en la ventana en la semioscuridad del amanecer. Y un demo con las canciones con las que pretende alcanzar la fama. Él también habla hasta que se cansa. (No se sabía capaz de charlar tanto en la cama). Con Cassie demoró dos semanas en decidirse a contarle la verdad. Con Duffy menos de una noche y media. Ella lo escuchó con atención y luego, en vez de salir corriendo, se sonrió. "¿En serio?". Y él se lo repitió pensando en que tal vez no le había escuchado bien. "Eso suena emocionante". Y entonces Dean supo que la amaba.

Pero no importa lo que haya creído entonces o deseado creer, o cuan optimista haya llegado a estar. Simplemente, el asunto no está resultando. Van dos meses y ella todavía camina al borde del colapso nervioso en cada cacería. Aún así, la rubia se niega a permanecer en el motel. ¿Acaso esa no es señal inequívoca de que su interés por convertirse en cazadora se mantiene intacto?

"No", le rebate su hermano sin importarle destrozar su ilusión. "Significa que no quiere verme regresar con tu cadáver, Dean".

Por supuesto, Dean no es ciego. Ni tonto. Otro cuento es que no quiera admitir lo que está sucediendo, que le apeste que Sam saque el tema a colación porque sabe que esta vez su hermano tiene razón.

Es que Dean aún quiere creer.

Sin embargo, la realidad es que tiene de nuevo frente a sus ojos a la mujer que escogió por compañera, con un rifle cargado con balas de plata, enfrentando a otra de las criaturas que habitarán por siempre su vida. El arma tiembla tanto en sus manos que difícilmente le dará al blanco correcto.

Dean le indica a Sam con una seña que dé un rodeo. Luego, sale de su escondite al descampado intentando atraer la atención de la creatura la que, sin embargo, mantiene sus ojos rojos fijos en la rubia, demasiado cerca de ella como para que Dean intente un tiro.

"Eso es, gatita", la alienta. "Ya lo tienes"

"¿D-D-Dean?"

"Tranquila. Sube un poco el rifle, sólo un poco. ¿Ves eso grande y redondo sobre sus hombros? Es su cabeza. Dispara allí".

Pero el rifle no se mueve porque Duffy está paralizada por el terror. No se suponía que estuviera allí sino en el auto. ¿Por qué no era capaz de seguir una simple orden?

"N-no p-puedo".

Un rugido de la bestia, otrora un ser humano, cubre su voz.

"¡DEEEAANN…!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!", esto definitivamente no está resultando como él lo había esperado. "Yo me encargo, gatita".

Y al bicho.

"¡Hey! ¡Pedazo de fósil disecado!"

Pero la creatura alza una mano hacia Duffy sin tomar en cuenta el llamado de Dean, fascinado, al parecer, por el rubio platinado de su cabello.

"¡Tócala y te juro que te sacaré la lengua por el ombligo, maldito hijo de puta!"

Al otro lado del desplayo, Sam ya se ha posicionado. Podrían apartarlo de Duffy fácilmente entre los dos si sólo el bicho se dignara prestarles un poco de su atención. Dean, entonces, no pierde más el tiempo, recoge una piedra que encuentra a sus pies y la lanza con toda su fuerza contra el cráneo del monstruo. Apenas hay un rebote en el hueso pero es suficiente para obligarlo a voltear y enfrentar a su agresor. Lo que Dean no esperaba era que la creatura se moviese tan rápido. En un segundo está de espaldas en el suelo, arrojado allí por un borroso manotón del bicho. Aturdido, sólo puede escuchar que Duffy grita, que Sam grita también mientras dispara y falla y es arrojado a su vez contra el suelo con otro movimiento brujo. Es el sino Winchester que dice que si algo tiene que salir mal, saldrá peor. La creatura se vuelve de nuevo con rapidez espeluznante hacia Dean, la horrible boca abierta hasta lo imposible y las garras aprisionándole los brazos contra el suelo. Y cuando el bicho está a punto de dejar caer su mordida, su cabeza estalla hacia un costado convirtiéndose en jalea sanguinolenta. Cuando el monstruo colapsa, Dean puede ver la figura temblorosa de Duffy sosteniendo aún el rifle humeante. (O sosteniéndose de él, según sea el punto de vista).

Dean apenas puede creerlo.

"¡Lo hiciste!" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está de pie y sostiene a su mujer entre sus brazos. "¿Viste, Sam?" ¡Lo hizo! ¡Te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo!"

Duffy tiembla abrazada a él, hundido el rostro en su pecho, las manos agarradas a la chaqueta de su marido como si se tratara del bastión de su supervivencia. Y mientras Sam se acerca y apoya la mano en su hombro en un gesto de congratulación, ella se pregunta si el miedo se irá algún día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era su camiseta favorita. No puede evitar suspirar con pena mientras la frota en el lavadero de la cabaña que han rentado. Últimamente se ha vuelto una costumbre en ella eso de suspirar por todo. Levanta la prenda mojada frente a sus ojos. Polvo y sangre. No volverá a ser la misma. Como ella. Suspira de nuevo y la regresa al agua.

"Eso es algo que no se puede dejar ver en las lavanderías" la voz de Sam a sus espaldas le hace dar un respingo (otra de sus nuevas costumbres). "Perdón", se excusa Sam. Ella se voltea a verlo y le ve un montón de ropa en las mismas condiciones que la suya en las manos.

"No te preocupes" le replica ella y vuelve a su labor. "Desocupo aquí en un minuto".

"No hay prisa" y se instala a su lado apoyando el cuerpo contra el lavadero mientras la observa con una fijeza que es casi molesta. Ante los ojos de Sam, ojos de cazador, no pasa desapercibida la ausencia de maquillaje y el visible cansancio que exhibe su rostro.

"Deberías hablarle".

Ella se detiene y mira el agua en el fondo del lavadero. Por supuesto, sabe de qué le está hablando. Niega con la cabeza. No está dispuesta a desilusionarlo.

"Ya pasará. Es sólo…" alza la mirada hacia Sam y sonríe. "Supongo que es el noviciado. Esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. Pero te aseguro que lo lograré". Hay tanta determinación en el tono de su voz que Sam le cree y le sonríe de vuelta.

"Sí", la secunda. "Lo harás".

Duffy termina de estrujar su prenda y la coloca sobre la palangana que ha traído de la cocina.

"Ya está", anuncia. "Todo tuyo". Y comienza a andar en dirección al patio mientras Sam deja caer su carga de ropa sobre el lavadero.

"A propósito" Duffy se detiene y lo mira. Sam le dedica una amplia sonrisa "Lo estás haciendo bien"

Y ella quisiera alegrarse ante el cumplido pero el nudo que tiene el estómago apenas le permite corresponderle tímidamente la sonrisa antes de proseguir su camino hacia el patio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duffy nunca ha tenido conciencia onírica así es que si no fuera porque Dean, preocupado, la despierta a medianoche mientras ella balbucea cosas y forcejea contra lo invisible, no sabría que las pesadillas no la han abandonado. La primera de todas ellas, la de la cacería en el bosque, esa sí la recuerda y ha comenzado por fin a comprenderla y quizás eso es más atemorizante aún que tan sólo recordarla. Ya no cree que se trate de un anuncio de que la muerte la separará de Dean. Ahora piensa que es la vida quien lo hará.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando una semana después ocurre el anuncio de una nueva cacería, la sensación de estrangulamiento en sus entrañas aún está ahí, dificultándole el respirar y haciendo desaparecer los colores de su rostro aunque Dean no parece darse cuenta dentro de su entusiasmo.

"!Hombres-Lobo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Hombres-Lobo!"

Mientras Dean saca la caja de las balas de plata del baúl del Impala, Sam le explica a Duffy que acompañar a su hermano en la cacería de un hombre-lobo es como llevar a un niño a la feria de entretenciones. Duffy logra reírse con naturalidad ante la broma. Pero cuando llegan al lugar y Dean le pasa el arma con la que ella vigilará la retaguardia, inclina la cabeza y busca en el suelo a sus pies el coraje suficiente para seguir adelante. A Dean le basta un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Voltea hacia Sam y éste comprende de inmediato que debe retirarse, debe dejarles su privacía. Una vez solos, Dean se apoya en el auto junto a ella.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en decírmelo".

Cuando Duffy levanta la mirada hacia Dean sus ojos están húmedos.

"Lo lamento".

"No hay nada que lamentar, gatita".

"Vámonos de aquí, Dean".

La proposición ha sido tan sorpresiva y tan vehemente que Dean la mira sin comprender en un principio a qué se refiere. Ella misma está asombrada de haberlo dicho, pero ya está.

"Podemos hacer un poco de dinero entre los dos, comprar un terreno, construir algo, Sam podría visitarnos o vivir con nosotros, volver a estudiar, y tú eres hábil con las manos, esas cosas que haces con los motores, nos la arreglaríamos bien, por favor, vámonos, Dean, vámonos".

"¿Nuestra propia casita en la pradera con la baranda blanca, el perro y dos punto cinco hijos?" Él esboza su media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza. "No se puede, cariño". Cazar cosas, salvar gente. Desvía la mirada y suspira. "Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que hago", se encoge de hombros. "Así me conociste".

Y ahora ella es quien se vuelve hacia otro lado controlándose para evitar el llanto dignamente y lo consigue.

"Sí, lo sé".

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo ya está todo dicho.

"Entonces…" dice Dean tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. "¿Hasta aquí?".

Ella carraspea y asiente buscando serenidad en sus zapatos.

"Hasta aquí".

Tras el momento de silencio que cae sobre ellos, Dean busca en sus bolsillos la llave del Impala. ¡Mierda! Algo se ha roto dentro suyo y duele más que un zarpazo de Wendigo infectado.

"Bien" dice con decisión. "Te dejaré en el próximo pueblo".

El hombre-lobo tendrá que esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam quiere acompañarlo y apoyar a su hermano en la dificultad, sin embargo, Dean, que le adivina de inmediato la intención, lo para en seco con un "Iré solo" antes que llegue a formular el ofrecimiento. Dios, ¡cómo duele! Pero esta vez él no le pedirá que se quede. Le entrega dinero, la obliga a aceptarlo y promete que le enviará algo de cuando en cuando. Ella trata de rechazar también la promesa pero Dean le dice medio en serio, medio en broma que es su responsabilidad de hombre casado.

"Bueno… próximamente, divorciado"

Ella le entrega como recuerdo suyo el demo con sus composiciones y esta vez es el turno de Dean para negarse (porque le parece mal que le regale algo que es prácticamente toda su vida) y el de ella para insistir.

"Haré otro" , le explica. "Tengo cosas nuevas que cantar".

Se miran mucho rato antes de que Duffy tome sus pertenencias y suba al autobús que la llevará de regreso a Las Vegas. Es allí donde comenzó todo y es donde pretende continuar su vida, hacer audiciones, comenzar su carrera artística en serio.

"Deberías conseguir un mejor agente" le aconseja Dean y a continuación saca de su billetera una tarjeta y se la entrega. "Llamé a un amigo mientras preparabas tus cosas. Es representante de artistas. Completamente confiable. Le salvé el trasero hace un par de años cuando lo perseguía el fantasma del prometido de una de sus clientes. Dijo que podía ayudar… si tú aceptabas".

Por un momento Duffy cree que todos en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda han escuchado cómo su corazón se rompe en pedacitos. Aún no puede creer que esté abandonándolo.

"Gracias, Dean".

Después que el bus se marcha (nada de abrazos ni besos porque ninguno de los dos es masoquista), Dean regresa al Impala manteniendo su apariencia estoica. Mas, una vez en la carretera tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para tragar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta y que amenaza con ahogarlo. Las lágrimas esperan sólo su orden para aparecer pero él les niega la salida. No va a llorar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación, se ve obligado a detenerse a un lado de la carretera para recuperar el control de sus emociones. Evoca la imagen de Sammy creciendo bajo su protección, el recuerdo de papá que está buscando a aquel demonio, de las personas que gracias a su intervención han salvado la vida… Harley… Lucas… Michael…

¿Vale la pena?

Sí, vale la pena.

Hace funcionar el reproductor del Impala hasta el nivel de volumen en que incluso el bus en que se marcha su mujer sería capaz de escucharlo. Y mientras "Hair of a Dog" de Nazareth le llena los oídos, echa a andar de nuevo el vehículo en dirección al motel donde le aguarda su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la semana siguiente, mientras se encuentran detenidos en la carretera tomando un refrigerio, a medio camino de South Dakota, Dean recibe el llamado que le comunica que debe pasar a firmar el documento del divorcio. El matrimonio ha durado apenas 2 meses y medio.

"Tenemos que hacer un desvío a Las Vegas", le informa a su hermano mientras juega pensativamente con el celular dándole vueltas en su mano una vez terminada la llamada.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, Sam conoce lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que el asunto le ha afectado.

"¿Quieres hablar de esto?"

Dean suspira y mira hacia la carretera que espera a que se pongan en camino.

"No", le dice. "En realidad, no sé por qué me casé en primer lugar".

Sam se da cuenta que tiene botando la pelota delante suyo y no desperdicia su oportunidad.

"Creo que fue porque te gusta como canta"

Dean la recoge. Lo mira y le sonríe.

"Y besa fenomenal"

Sam le sonríe de vuelta.

"¿A las Vegas, entonces?".

"A las Vegas"

Y Dean pone en marcha el Impala.

FIN


End file.
